The Living Ghost
by Jennythe3
Summary: "The Phantom. Who is he really? A dead human child... Or... The Living Ghost?" This is a complete show rewrite! I take transcripts from the show, and rewrite the episodes to add a major creepiness factor to them! The chapters are based off of the show, so that's why it sounds so familiar... I hope you enjoy (or fear) it! The latest episode: Mystery Meat.


**This is something I randomly thought up while watching What You Want. What if the show took a darker path? This is an AU version of the show… where ghosts really are the monsters that show up in your closet and under your bed. There are very few good ones, and they aren't very good… Danny is practically the only exception.**

**This will probably be a lot creepier then the show is. Here, I present the creepiness that could have been Mystery Meat.**

* * *

Jack Fenton stood in the middle of the lab, looking at the children sitting in chairs. "So Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts." The man said with a childish glint in his eyes.

Danny looked at his father. "Ah, ac-actually Dad? I want to be an astronaut." He confessed. _But I can't, now that I'm like this. Stupid Ghost Portal! Stupid accident!_ Still, Danny kept that goofy look on his face. He didn't want his Dad to know of his new hybrid status.

Sam looked at Mr. Fenton. "Sorry Mr. Fenton. I _was_ into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones." She said. _Yeah. Cellphones that want to kill you and cellphones that hate your best friend with a passion._ Sam added on mentally, all while maintaining her indifferent act.

Tucker grinned, before answering his part. "Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal." He said. _Too bad I already am._ The geek added on.

Jack slightly frowned at the lack of enthusiasm about ghost-hunting from the kids. He didn't know that they already fought the undead creatures daily. He didn't even know that his own son was one of these creatures that he swore to tear apart molecule by molecule!

He had a whole rant, I mean lesson, planned out and everything! This little lack of enthusiasm wasn't going to stop him, Jack Fenton! "Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn." He turned his back on the children for a few seconds so he could go find an invention from the big pile to show the teenagers.

Danny gasped in surprise as a blue mist came flying out of his mouth. He slightly shivered at the sudden burst of cold. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he sensed the supernatural presence. "Oh no." He muttered. Danny never liked having to go ghost, but he had to if a ghost showed up. He just had to- something made him go out and help people. Like an obsessive force. "This isn't good." He said.

His eyes trailed off to the strange portal that had started everything. It had started letting ghosts- the horrid creatures- into the real world. It had changed him. That stupid portal was what did this to him. And it reminded him of it, every second of every day.

Two glowing monsters flew out of the portal. Their eyes were as red as the blood that they thirsted for. The monsters had a sickening shade of green for skin and it seemed to ooze out the green goop that they were made of. The creatures radioactive glow didn't radiate things that normal radioactive things do. Oh no. They radiated spectral energy. That was ten times worse, even if it didn't kill whoever it comes in contact with.

It made them suffer slowly and painfully instead. The creatures knew of their power. They knew it, and they made sure that everyone else knew of their power as well.

Their hungry eyes shifted around the room. They had heard about the legendary halfa who lived here. These monsters- these ghosts- they wanted to take the haunt of Amity Park from the ghost who had despicable human emotions.

And they hated it. They hated the halfa. They hated Danny- the living ghost. The ghosts hated the Phantom. They wanted him to suffer.

Their eyes landed on the gothic girl and the techno-savvy boy. The Phantom's friends would also suffer. Their slimy tentacles wrapped around the children's mouths to keep them from screaming. Normally the monsters would love to hear the mortal screams, but they were in a house belonging to ghost hunters. They didn't want anyone but the Phantom alerted of their presence here.

Luckily for them, Jack was too busy rambling. "True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared." He said.

Danny gasped in surprise at the sudden kidnapping of his friends. The ghosts stared down at their captives, complementing on how to end the two mortals' pitiful existence once and for all.

Jack sifted through the inventions as he continued the rant. "And so will you. Whether you want to be or not." He said, a determined look in his eyes.

Danny stared at his captive friends. _Dad's right. I have to be prepared for this type of thing. And I'm not going to let two overgrown octopuses kill my friends!_ He thought. He jumped forward and transformed, not caring about the cold and tortured feeling that he always gained during the transformation.

He'd never admit it to anyone though, but every time he transformed, it felt like he was dying again. But it was numbed. He couldn't scream, no matter how hard he tried. Mostly, he pushed away that feeling. He aimed a punch at the creatures.

Danny seemed to emit a message toward the spectral creatures while remaining unheard by any mortal creature such as his father, Tucker, or Sam. _"You will pay. Nobody attacks my friends. You have made me mad. I suggest you leave. You don't belong in this world. It's mine."_ The creatures understood his message, but that didn't mean that they agreed to it. They wouldn't let Danny, the _living_ ghost, push them around.

"It all starts with your equipment." His dad's voice rang out. The said human picked up the newly invented Fenton Thermos that did not work.

Danny's eyes glowed dangerously, and his friends began to shake from fear. But not fear from their captors. They were afraid of their best friend. They were whenever he went ghost. It was scary. He was their best friend- but this form reminded them that he was dead. At least, partially.

The ghost boy punched both of the ghosts that were holding Sam and Tucker. The monsters shrieked in anger at the ghost who disrupted their plans to end the mortals._ "Leave them alone. Put them down."_ Was the message that radiated around the room, to be heard only by the malevolent spirits.

They took Danny's warning and let go of Sam and Tucker, hurling them back toward their seats for extra measure. The power that radiated from Phantom was a lot to handle, and they had just realized that they did not want to mess with the powerful spirit that was the source of this power.

Danny simply cracked his knuckles and grinned. His father turned around to face the two shaking teenagers who had landed in their seats only seconds before. "Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos." He said, showing the teenagers the device then handing it to Sam.

He turned back around and didn't even seem to notice that his son wasn't in his seat, just as he didn't notice the Phantom flying around and attacking the ectopusses although they were just behind them.

Sam and Tucker glanced at the Thermos. Perhaps this device would help Danny with his obsessive ghost fighting! "It's supposed to trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos; a thermos with the word "Fenton" in front of it." Jack said proudly.

He didn't notice as Danny flung an ectopus to the other side of the room. _"Leave now and you'll be spared from any further beating."_ He transmitted around the room. The ectopusses had seemed to get the memo and they fled back into the safety of the Ghost Zone.

Danny landed on the ground, glaring into the portal as it closed. He shifted back to his regular form but his gaze somehow shifted to his father, who was just about to turn and face the portal.

Danny quickly jumped away and towards Sam and Tucker. His father had just turned and was now pointing at the now-closed portal. "And that? That is the Fenton Portal." His dad said, before explaining about the device. "It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that works too." He tapped on the portal and Danny almost flinched as he thought it might open again.

But he was too wiped out from the fight to even do that. Danny slowly stumbled forward and toward the chair, now that he didn't have Phantom's spectral energy to power him.

Jack Fenton turned towards the children and approached them. For some odd reason, he didn't even notice that his son had just walked up to the chair. "Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?" Jack asked the kids.

Danny leaned up against a chair so he could catch his breath. Sam and Tucker were shaking while they tried to shake off all of the spectral energy that they had just absorbed. They didn't even have to answer Jack's question- he had already started to rant again. "You kids, look at 'cha!" He said, beaming down at them all. "You're too excited to speak! So, I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods." He spoke.

Sam and Tucker were too busy shaking off the energy to notice this. Danny glanced at his friends, upset that it was some of _his_ own energy that had rubbed off on them and made them feel uncomfortable from the energy.

Danny knew that horrible feeling better than any other human alive! Mainly because he had to live with that energy floating around inside of him at all times, with no hope of it diminishing as time passed by. "Don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony." His father ranted.

Danny didn't care. He hung his head in shame at Sam and Tucker's current issue. He wished he could help them out and take that feeling away- but how could he do that for them when he couldn't even do it for himself? He could only hope that they got used to it as time went on. "Never got the pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horsemeat during the war. Had a problem with that." His father muttered.

* * *

A woman stood right next to a table, holding a blowtorch. The invention she had been working on was laying down on the table. The woman, Maddie, pulled her hood up and started to work on the invention again, despite the glare of her teenage daughter who had been reading.

Jazz had never approved of her parents and their obnoxious career and obsession with undead spirits which, by science and its standards, shouldn't even exist in the first place.

She tried to hide her face in her book but couldn't help glaring at her mother when a spark flew out at her hand.

Meanwhile, Danny had been eating cereal while ignoring what was going on around him. He was focusing on this strange feeling in his head.

It was like he was in heaven. His emotions swirled when they contacted this feeling, and he enjoyed picking through it. It always seemed to calm him down and give him energy. But, it also made him feel more ghost-like for some odd reason. This feeling seemed to give him ghostly energy. The power was fun, but he was scared of it. He was scared that he'd get ridiculed, or even dissected, because of his new powers and status as the 'living ghost'.

And that's when his spoon fell through him and into the bowl. His powers almost always malfunctioned whenever he used that strange feeling for some reason.

A numb feeling spread throughout the room and it sent chills down his spine. Danny felt the spectral energy with some internal sensor he had developed. So, he stared at his arm. Not only was it unable to touch anything- it wasn't there.

Danny screamed a little bit, but that seemed to go unnoticed by his family. Quickly he hid his absent hand behind his back and hoped that no one had seen it.

Danny's mother had smiled then paused her work. "Okay, two more days, and it's done!" She exclaimed, hoping for an excited reaction from either of her two children.

She didn't get any immediate reaction from her children, but this news did excite her husband who seemed to have misheard his wife. "What did you say?" He said, before grabbing the invention rather too quickly. "It's _done_?" He asked, excited. He held it out in front of him in a dramatic pose. "The Fenton Finder is done!" He announced.

Jack grinned as he started to explain what it was and how it worked. "This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts!" The scanner began to beep.

It had tracked down Danny's ghostly presence from his little intangibility and invisibility show while he 'fed'.

Danny had gulped when he realized this. "It uses _what _to track _what_?" He questioned, hoping that he had misheard his parents. This would be bad if the device linked up to his ectosignature. And it already had, sadly.

The Fenton Finder made several more beeping sounds and a radar showed on its screen, scanning every item in the room. "Welcome to the Fenton Finder." Its scanner zoomed in around where Danny and Jazz were standing. "A ghost is near. Walk forward." The device commanded, trying to lead its users to Danny.

He walked backwards and away from the machine, just as his parents approached and came closer. Danny tried to back up even further but the wall was in the way. True, he could phase straight through it, but not in front of his parents! If one of his powers went out of whack right now, his secret would be blown! "Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder." The simple voice said.

Danny sighed and held his head down. There would be no use denying it. His Mom and Dad would figure out his secret and attempt to change him back to normal. And those attempts would all fail.

Danny gave them a weak smile. In a minute, this would all be over. His secret would have been revealed by that stupid device. " What? That can't be right!" His dad said, pounding his fist on the machine.

Danny was going to let out a sigh of relief because his dad would just blame a loose wire or something. Sadly, his powers decided to work again just at that moment.

His whole body was flooded from existence and is simply disappeared, right in front of his parents. He knew he failed to keep the secret from them- especially after the indivisibility and intangibility show.

He sighed. They were his parents. They deserved to know about his fate. "Actually…. I need to tell you guys something." He confessed, Danny didn't want his family to be torn apart by his secret.

He had to tell them and he'd have to tell them soon. Before it got too late. What if someone ended up seeing his Ghost Half and took a picture of him? His parents would definitely want to destroy the ghost, and they wouldn't believe that he was really Danny! Until it was too late, that is.

Jazz noticed her brother's unease, and assumed it had something to do with a girl or school. Of course, she didn't want Danny asking their parents for help on _that_. They'd end up doing something to embarrass them and both of their social statuses would fall to their doom! "That's not all you need, Danny." Jazz interrupted and walked up to her brother, pushing her parents away as she approached him. "You need _guidance_. And parents who can provide it." She finished her small rant by glaring at both her mother and father.

Maddie sighed at her daughter. Jazz never understood their work and just thought it was insane to be chasing around creatures that don't even exist. "Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-"

She had been cut off by Jazz before she could even finish her sentence. "Sixteen. Biologically!" Danny started to back away a little bit, but was close enough to hear his angry sister and her rant.

He was practically swimming in her anger! That strange feeling he had earlier had changed, but it still felt great and relaxing. But, he didn't know he was feeding on emotions and thus, amplifying them in the host source as well. And his sister was the victim at the moment, but Danny didn't even know that he had been 'feeding' on her or anyone else for that matter. "But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts corrupt the mind of this impressionable little child!" She pulled her brother closer to her and he started getting confused at how the feeling amplified through physical contact. "Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you to school." She hugged her brother again and led him out of the room, right after she glared at her parents of course.

Maddie was confused at her daughter's sudden behavior. And her offer. "Huh. That's weird. Jasmine _never_ offers to drive Danny to school." She said, not realizing that Danny had 'fed' on her and thus caused the girl's strange behavior.

Danny's dad had a good idea of what the cause was though- ghosts. And he was right to an extent. The cause _was_ a ghost. "That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter; that's a ghost." He predicted, eyes narrowing at his one and only Jazz-i-incess who was already in the other room with Danny- who was practically in heaven when it came to feeding.

Jack charged forward, "Danny, no, it's a trap!" He warned. Maddie chased off after her husband, but the kids were already out of the door. It was already too late.

* * *

Danny and his friends were in their high-school, wandering to their next classes. They all turned and started to walk up the stairs.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air from yesterday's battle. Every now and then, chills went down both Sam and Tucker's backs from the spectral energy that had been radiated off of the ghosts from yesterday.

They didn't know what to say to their best friend or his alter ego. Sam loved that it made him unique, but all of the side-effects made it _almost_ worth it. His powers would be a lot cooler if Danny could manage to control them. "I think I should tell them." Danny confessed, breaking the silence.

His goth friend was the first to respond to his idea. "Why? Parents don't listen!" She said, stopping at the landing. "Even worse, they don't understand!" She stated, throwing her arms up into the air for emphasis. "WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!?" She screamed out.

Danny and Tucker looked at her and Danny felt one of those strange feelings again. He knew she was angry and upset. But Sam was changing the topic back to her overbearing parents. "Sam, I-I'm talking about my powers, my problems?" He stuttered out to bring the goth back to reality.

She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, _right_. Me… too." She said, trying to look away from the two boys. She didn't want them to see her act so embarrassed.

Danny decided that it would be best to switch back to the original topic as he felt the strange feelings rise. He tried to push them down, but he just couldn't. "It's been a month since the accident and I still have barely any control!" He told his friends, clearly upset by this. "If somebody catches me," he started, just as he began to sink through the floor. "I go from geek to _freak_ around here!"

He didn't even realize what he was doing until Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Kinda like what you're doing right now?" He asked.

Danny looked down and yelped when he seen his current predicament. He was half way through the floor already! Sam and Tucker grabbed his arms and pulled up their best friend, who was glaring at his own legs. "Gah, darnit!" He yelled out, being quite annoyed with his powers at the moment. He didn't like the feeling of intangibility or invisibility. He hated them just like he hated all of his other powers.

Other than flying, that is. Flying was Danny's favorite ghostly ability. It made him feel so… free.

Danny began to walk back up the stairs. "If my dad can invent something that accidentally made me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?" He asked as his best friends followed behind him. Danny looked down and turned intangible without realizing it. He walked straight through the vending machine without noticing it.

He returned back to tangibility and Sam came up to him. "Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is _good_!" She told him, smiling a bit at her best friend and secret crush. She didn't want him to feel so down about his new self or his powers. "That's why I'm an Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian." She said proudly.

Tucker approached the two before Danny could even react to Sam's little speech. "Which means _what_?" He asked.

Danny sighed before answering. "She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." This was the third time this week that Tucker had asked that question! He always seemed to forget that little fact.

Tucker didn't seem to care either. "Ah, who cares about that stuff, Danny," He said, before holding up two fingers. "two words: meat connoisseur." He sniffed the air for a second, before grinning. "Last night, you had Sloppy Joes." Tucker predicted.

Danny grinned at his friends and their crazy antics. "Impressive." He said when he realized that Tucker had been correct.

Tucker smiled a little bit before continuing. "Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong." He boasted.

Sam grinned, before she crossed her arms. "And it's about to end." She added on happily. "The schoolboard finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." She told the two boys.

Tucker's eyes went wide at Sam's news. "Wait? What did you do?" He asked, eyes narrowing on his gothic friend.

* * *

As the trio stepped into the cafeteria, they saw a gigantic banner that told the whole school that it was Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian week. Danny and his friends were in line, Danny being the next person to get his meal.

He grimaced as a sandwich with only grass on it was tossed on to his tray. "What is this? Grass on a bun?" He asked. Sam smiled happily while Tucker was horrified.

He looked at the grass on a bun like it was poison. To him, it was. He was a growing boy! He needed _meat_, not grass! "What have you _done_!?" He questioned his gothic friend, who was quite pleased with the changes.

Sam held up the grass on a bun, smiling at her work. "Tucker, it's time for a change." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Fenton Works basement the portal to the Ghost Zone was open. It swirled with radioactive ecto-energy and cast a creepy green glow all over the basement.

The portal always seemed to attract ghosts towards it, and sometimes even Danny was drawn to it. It was creepy to him, how the green swirls pulled him in.

A glowing woman stepped out of the green swirls. She had disgusting glowing green skin and her frizzy white hair was tucked under a glowing hairnet. She wore a plaid dress that was pink and white, with an apron over it.

She was noticeably overweight, despite the fact that she was a ghost and shouldn't weigh a thing. She was semi-transparent as well. She took a kind look on her face as something inside of her felt something. "Ooo, somebody changed the menu!" She said, not even noticing the ghost hunting couple.

They didn't notice her either.

She floated through the ceiling while Maddie looked at the invention her husband was holding. "Maybe this is a bad idea." She said, frowning slightly. She wasn't sure whether her daughter was really a ghost or not.

Jack Fenton however, had a different idea. "No, it's perfect. When Jazz gets home we suck the ghost out of her with the Fenton Xtractor!" He struck a dramatic pose as he showed off the invention that looked strangely like a vacuum cleaner.

That didn't stop his wife from worrying anymore. "But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally _hurt_ her?" She asked, obviously concerned for her daughter's safety.

Jack wanted to calm his wife down, but he also wanted to free Jazz of whatever malevolent spirit that had taken control of her. "Maddie, the Fenton Xtractor doesn't hurt humans… unless it gets in your hair." He added on, smiling as he flipped the switch into the 'on' position. Suddenly, the invention started sucking in Jack's hair and he yelled out in pain. "See?" He said.

* * *

Danny sat in the cafeteria at the table, with the grass on a bun in his spoon. He was wondering whether or not to eat it. _It's probably inedible!_ He thought. _But then again, I'm a ghost. It's not like it can hurt me… But it looks so horrible!_ "Don't you think this is a _little_ extreme, Sam?" He asked.

Sam smiled and was about to say something, but Mr. Lancer had put his hand on her shoulder. "Ah, Miss Manson." He said. "The schoolboard wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria." The man thanked her.

Tucker's gaze suddenly shifted to Mr. Lancer when he smelled meat. "Meat. Near." Tucker said, starving. He refused to eat this garbage on a bun, and he would do anything to get a good steak, or even a hot dog, right now! Tucker stared at Mr. Lancer and sniffed the air close to the overweight teacher.

The man slowly started to back up. "No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge," he pulled out a toothpick and started to use it to clean his teeth. "Are completely untrue." The man fibbed. He put his hand back on Sam's shoulder. "Thanks again." He said, before walking away.

Tucker glared at Sam. "Yeah, thanks again for making us eat _garbage_, Sam." He said, clearly angry at the girl and her idea.

Sam glared back at him. "It's not garbage." She said, holding up the grass on a bun. "It's recyclable organic matter." She retorted.

Danny and Tucker both glared at her, before speaking their minds. "It's garbage." The boys said.

A lunch lady behind the corner suspiciously looked around for any prying eyes, then she pulled a hamburger out of her pocket. She snuck away to eat the little meat sandwich.

Just then, the Lunch Lady phased through the ceiling and into the kitchen. She looked at the Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian Veggie Lunch Menu, then she glared at it.

In the other room, the same blue mist from earlier came out of Danny's mouth. He subconsciously shivered at the sudden spike in spectral energy and searched for the source. "Uh, guys? I've got a problem." He said as he searched for the ghost.

Suddenly a handful of mud was thrown at Danny and landed on his head. Several feet away, an angry school quarterback yelled out, "Fen-ton!"

Danny looked around and grimaced. "Make that two problems." He corrected as the boy angrily approached the trio.

Dash, the boy, had a plate of mud in his hands. Angrily, he began to speak. "I ordered three mud-pies. Do you know what they gave me?" He asked, eyes narrowing. "Three _mud_ pies! With _MUD_! From the _ground_! All because of _your_ girlfriend!" He screamed out.

Danny could only focus on the fact that the jock just called Sam his 'girlfriend'. Danny liked Sam- that was true… But only as a friend! Nothing more! "She's not my _girlfriend_!" Danny yelled out, just as Sam yelled.

Sam had blushed. "I'm not his girlfriend!" She said. _But I'd like to be... But that's never going to happen in a million years._

The jock didn't care about the two and their protests, so he just picked up Danny by the shirt and lifted him up several inches off of the ground. Sure, Danny could easily fight back, but it's not like he wanted everyone to know of his superhuman strength. All he could do was brace himself for the punches and hope he healed before a ghost invaded. Speaking of which, he needed to find what set his Ghost Sense off. "These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating _mud_!?" Dash screamed.

Sam was irritated at the jock's behavior. She knew that Danny could take whatever Dash threw at him but Danny was too afraid to use his powers to get back at the bully. Even in his human form, Danny could probably use some spectral energy to get Dash to back off. Not many people had experienced the effects of spectral energy so barely anyone knew what it was. It wouldn't be enough to harm the jock, but it would make him uncomfortable. "Actually, it's topsoil." She said, irritated.

Dash threw Danny back at the table. He was very annoyed right now and Danny knew it. He would probably get beaten up and he wouldn't do anything about it. "Whatever!" The jock yelled as Danny landed on the ground right next to the bench. He scrambled to get up and he sat on his seat. The jock shoved the mud pies into Danny's face. "Eat it! _All _of it!" Dash ordered.

Danny gulped and stared at the mud. If he didn't eat it, he'd get beaten up. If he ate it- that would be just gross- and he _might_ not get beaten up. He could possibly release some spectral energy to get the jock to flee, but that wasn't likely.

Gulping, Danny grabbed the spoon and put some of the mud on it. He'd have to eat it. He was about to reluctantly put the first bite in his mouth when another burst of spectral energy hit him.

A blue fog exited the halfling's mouth and he watched the hideous glowing green woman fly behind the lunch counter like she was searching for something. Danny knew he had to get away and stop the ghost- before something horrible happened. "Uh… uh…" He muttered as he tried to find a way out of this situation. He glanced down at the plate. "Garbage fight!" He yelled out, throwing the tray.

The tray hit Dash right in the face, and several other students yelled out and started throwing around the Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian food.

Sam and Tucker had jumped back and crawled away, but then Sam stuck her head out from beneath the table. Quite annoyed, she yelled out, "It's not _garbage_! It's-" She was cut off as Danny suddenly pulled her back to the door.

The trio started crawling away and toward the door to the kitchen and the strange feelings Danny was feeling earlier came out, except they were stronger this time. This peaked Danny's curiosity and he glanced back to see a very angry Dash. He pointed at Danny, "You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!" He yelled at the boy, before he was hit on the head twice with more mud from the food fight.

Danny sighed. "Oh, _great_. I'm still his favorite." He muttered. _First I get beat on by ghosts, and now I have to worry about Dash! Darn it!_ He thought, just as he, Sam, and Tucker had reached the cafeteria door.

Danny and Tucker peeked around to see the Lunch Lady. "Hah. Shouldn't be so bad." Tucker commented, seeing the ghost holding a bowl of salad. "She looks a little like my grandmother."

Danny glanced at his friend, then at the Lunch Lady. Him and Tucker were now in the room, and Sam had her head looking into it like the boys had just a few minutes ago. "Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny asked.

Sam closed the door behind her and now stood by her two friends. The ghost turned around when she heard the door click shut. She looked down at the teenagers. "Hello, children." She said in an echoing voice. The Lunch Lady floated closer to the kids. "Can you help me?" She asked. "Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did somebody change the menu?" The Lunch Lady asked.

"Yeah." Tucker answered, before pointing at Sam. "She did." _Hopefully this'll be over with and we can just get her to leave, instead of having Danny fight her. I don't think me and Sam can handle any more spectral energy!_ He thought hopefully.

The Lunch Lady grew angry at this news. She seemed to have developed a split personality, and her red eyes grew brighter like blood and flashed like a strobe light. Green flames surrounded the ghost as she yelled, "You changed the menu!?" She yelled out angrily. "The menu has been the same for _fifty years_!"

The green flames started to circle around her head and she released waves of powerful spectral energy. Danny's eyes widened as the hair on the back of his neck rose up in response to it. "Get behind me!" He ordered. Sam and Tucker were behind their superpowered friend only seconds later.

The ghost was still glaring angrily at them, while wondering what a mere child would be able to do. "Wow, I feel safe." Sam sarcastically said.

Danny bit his lip. _I'm going to have to go ghost._ He thought, before taking up a battle stance. "I'm going ghost!" He yelled out, summoning the white rings around his waist.

It felt very tingly and like he was disappearing out of existence. His blood seemed to freeze over and become radioactive with spectral energy. Danny's heartbeat stopped in this form and so did his breathing. All of his organs had been 'paused' when he transformed into a ghost.

His eyes glowed a dangerous and toxic green and his raven locks shifted into a shade of white that was whiter than snow. A black and white HAZMAT suit covered every part of his body, with the exception of his head. He was glowing like a nightlight and his voice was distant and distorted. His body was semi-transparent and was able to become untouchable and invisible at his will. Overall, he became a spirit. A ghost.

The living ghost to be exact. He radiated out energy and leapt towards the Lunch Lady, flying in the air so he could get close enough to fight. He knew that he needed to get this ghost to leave, but it's not like he had a portal in here. He could try and use the 'my haunt' tactic. "I command you to… go away!" He said, glaring at the ghost. He pointed at her and tried to look fierce and powerful, but all he managed was a look that just seemed like he added on the word 'please' to the end of his command.

He knew he sounded pathetic. But, luckily for him, he seemed to radiate a message to the ghost through spectral energy. _"This is my haunt. Leave now. You aren't welcome here."_ He said in that strange voice, where his friends and every other human on the planet couldn't hear him.

The Lunch Lady didn't appear to like this message and her hands began to glow. Many piles of dishes that were surrounding a sink started to glow. She sent her hand forward and the dishes were hurled at the ghost boy, who managed to turn intangible just in the nick of time to not get hit. The dishes flew into the wall and broke on contact.

Danny turned back to normal, staring at his body. He was amazed that he didn't get hit by the flying dinnerware. He smiled at this, but then realized that he wasn't the ghost's only target.

Several dishes were flying toward Sam and he jumped in front of her, catching all of the projectiles before they could hit the girl. They neatly piled on to his arms because of an unknown force.

Tucker, his other friend, was in a very similar predicament to Sam's. Danny rushed over to his friend's aid and caught those plates as well, all while balancing the ones he had already caught. Some were actually in his mouth.

Danny flew over to a counter and slid all of the plates that weren't in his mouth on to it neatly. He grabbed those ones in his mouth again, and stared into his reflection. "Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out I could have an exciting career as a busboy." He remarked, due to the cleanliness on the dishes. He put those down, and then rushed off to go fight the ghost.

The Lunch Lady had started to make the stoves around the room activate, and this made Danny frown. "I control lunch!" The ghost yelled out. "Lunch is sacred! Lunch has _rules_!" She screeched and several lightbulbs blew out with each word she spoke.

Then, suddenly, the ghost calmed down and pulled out some cake. "Anybody want cake?" She asked in a sweet voice. Sam and Tucker slowly nodded their heads, not knowing any other way to respond. "Too bad!" The Lunch Lady yelled out. "Children who change _my_ menu do not get dessert!" She yelled out, before she flew through the ceiling and away.

The shaking stoves had started glowing green and had flames surrounding them. Then the stoves literally threw themselves toward Sam and Tucker, trying to harm them.

Sam and Tucker flinched and prepared to be hit by the flaming stoves, but Danny had flown up to them and went intangible. He grabbed on to his two friends, who started shivering when he touched them.

They looked down at themselves, completely shocked. Danny quickly pulled them through the wall and out of the kitchen. The stoves hit the wall behind where they had been standing only seconds before. Then, finally, the spectral energy the Lunch Lady had put into them wore off and they became normal stoves again.

* * *

Danny looked around the empty hallway that was only occupied by himself, Sam, and Tucker. He glanced down at his hands in amazement. "Hey! It _worked_!" He said, amazed. _My powers actually worked! When I wanted them to!_ He thought, eyes widening in excitement.

Sam looked around and threw her arms around. "_This_ is the thanks I get for thinking like an _individual_?" She exclaimed, before beginning to shiver from the spectral energy that radiated off of Danny.

A loud crash sounded around the hall and a large wave of spectral energy vibrated around the room. That, along with Danny and his energy, was enough to make the hallway begin to shake. The lights all flashed off. They tried to turn back on, but they only ended up sparking.

Danny looked around, worried for the school. His friends had slowly been exposed to spectral energy all of their lives and were still affected negatively by it! Who knew what it would do to a bunch of kids who have never even seen a ghost before?

The lockers started to fly open and the school supplies flew out of them. They flew toward the Lunch Lady, who was on the other side of the hall. The supplies went straight past her.

Suddenly, Tucker sniffed the air. His eyes widened as he eyed the meat that was flying through the hall and toward the deceased lunch lady. "Steak...! Ribeye...! Porthouse...! Medium-rare...!" Tucker identified each meat as they flew past him. The meat attached itself to the ghost's body and formed a disgusting monster that was covered with spectral energy mixed with meat! Soon, only her green eyes shown through her armor. "But where did it come from?" Tucker asked, before his eyes narrowed. "_Lancer_!" Then, a piece of paper flew into the geek boy's face.

* * *

Lancer stood in the Teacher's Lounge, ready to unveil the all-steak buffet. He faced the faculty members, who were starving. They had been waiting all day for this! "Esteemed Casper High faculty, I present your all-steak buffet." Lancer said, pulling off the tablecloth to reveal a table with only plates on it.

The eager staff gasped at the absence of food, which caused Lancer to look down at it himself. He slammed his hand down on the table. "Paradise _Lost_!" He exclaimed.

* * *

The Lunch Lady towered over the trio of children. "Prepare to learn why _meat_ is the most powerful of the five food groups!" She yelled, directing most of the sentence toward Sam. She calmed down again. "Cookie?" She asked, holding up the said sweet. Sam, remembering the Lunch Lady's reaction to the cake earlier, shook her head in response. The Lunch Lady was a bit surprised at this, but then she went back to her anger mode. "Then _perish_!" She bellowed, raising a clawed hand to attack the girl.

Danny slid in front of Sam protectively, and pointed at the ghost. "_Forget it_!" He yelled. "The only thing that has an expiration date here is _you_!" He said, just as his hand began to glow.

The glow wiped over his whole body and turned him back into his normal, breathing, and completely human form. His heartbeat returned and his organs began to function again. "Whoops. I didn't mean to do that." He said, just as the Lunch Lady grabbed Danny with her meaty arms and threw him at Tucker, causing both of the boys to slam into the nearby lockers.

A pile of papers fell on to them, allowing the ghost to grab Sam and drag her off before they could react.

Danny and Tucker threw the papers off of them, but it was too late. The ghost took Sam. Tucker noticed what had happened, and his eyes went wide. "_Come on_! Change back!" He looked down at Danny. "We gotta go!" He said urgently, just as a restricting hand had landed on both his and Danny's shoulders.

The source of the voice was non-other than the irritated overweight teacher, who had seen nothing that had just happened. "You _two_ aren't going _anywhere_." He pulled the boys off of the ground.

Dash, the boy from earlier, was off to the side and staring at the boy, grinning in success. "Told ya you'd pay, _Fenton_." He said mockingly, as Danny looked from the jock then at Lancer. Then, he looked toward where the ghost had went.

* * *

Danny, Tucker, Dash, and Mr. Lancer stood in Mr. Lancer's office as Lancer went through some files. Dash happily watched as Lancer pulled out two of them. "Tucker Foley." Lancer read. "Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room." Lancer read off, and Tucker only gave a sly grin in response. "Danny Fenton. Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today."

Lancer slammed the file down on his desk. Despite what his calm tone lead you to believe, he was furious. "So… gentlemen, tell me: why did the two of you, _conspire_, to destroy the school cafeteria!?" He demanded to know, and both boys flinched in their seats.

Danny grew angry at the fact that they were getting blamed for something that _Dash_ had started! "Dash started it!" He protested. "He threw-" Danny started, before he was cut off by the teacher.

"Four touchdown passes in the last game and is thereby exempt from scorn." Lancer finished, as Dash held up his head proudly. "You two, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return. Mr. Baxter, watch the door." He said, before exiting the room. Dash followed behind but stopped at the outside of the door, and then he closed it while smirking in victory.

Danny and Tucker stood up, and Tucker looked guilty. "We gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like _I_ got her kidnapped." He said.

Danny glared at his friend. "Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the _menu_. How about that?" He said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Tucker paused. He sniffed the air, and looked around, determined. "That steak is still in the building. 200 yards, tops!" He said. Tucker wouldn't fail Sam this time!

Danny looked at a wall of TVs that showed the different security feeds in the building. He glanced at the meat trails on the floor, which was shown on one of the cameras. "Check it out." He said, pointing at the screen in awe. "_Meat_-trail."

He backed away from the camera and transformed once more. Danny grabbed on to Tucker's arm, not caring when his friend shivered on contact. He pulled them both through the floor. "Woah!" Tucker yelled out, trying to recover his balance while subconsciously fighting off the spectral energy from his best friend without even realizing it.

Seconds later, Lancer came into the room while carrying a broom. Dash was right behind him. "Gentlemen, your punishment will be-" Lancer said, before realizing the kids weren't there. "_worse_ than you can imagine!" He said angrily.

* * *

Now, Danny and Tucker were in a room full of boxes and boxes full of meat. Tucker's eyes widened as he entered the room. "Sweet mother of _mutton_!" He yelled out, quickly latching himself to one of the larger boxes of meat. "I'd dreamed of it but… I never thought I'd live to see it!" He said, grabbing on to the box like it was his life force.

Which, knowing Tucker, it probably was. Danny pointed at his friend. "How is it that _I_ have the ghost powers and _you're_ the weird kid?" He asked. Before Tucker could answer, they heard cackling in the distance. The Lunch Lady stood over Sam, who was trapped in a giant pile of meat.

The ghost stared at Sam, her radioactive skin lighting up the room. "My dear child," she said, floating over to Sam. "meat is good for kids!" She said, staring at the irritated teenage girl who was struggling to get out of the meat pile. "It helps them grow and makes them smile! Why won't you eat it?" She asked, holding a chicken leg out in Sam's direction.

Sam only grew irritated with the ghost. "We don't need meat! That's a _fact_!"

The spectral energy from the ghost picked up and started to blow as the ghost became angry and frustrated with the girl. "Silence!" The ghost yelled out, before pointing at Sam. "You need discipline! Manners! _Respect! _Ya know where that comes from? _MEAT!_" The Lunch Lady went back into her kind mode and the spectral energy in the air dropped rapidly. "Chicken? Or fish?" She asked, holding up both kinds of meat.

Meanwhile, Danny and Tucker had been watching the whole scene. Danny pointed at himself with his thumb. "I'll take care of the ghost. You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of _meat_!" He said. This was his fight. This ghost invaded his turf and threatened _his_ friends. She wasn't going to get away with it.

Tucker had a knowing glint in his eye, and he pulled out a fork and knife out of nowhere. "Way ahead of you." He said. Danny nodded slightly, before he flew forward to punch the ghost.

She turned around, surprised by the attack. _"I warned you to leave. And you didn't. Instead, you attacked my friend. You will pay."_ Danny's voice echoed, only able to be heard by the other ghost. She was sent flying from the impact and she crashed into a nearby wall, before collapsing to the ground. Danny landed and front of her and the ghost glared at him.

At the same time, Tucker had started to cut Sam out of the meat pile- by cutting apart, and eating, each piece of meat. "I'll have you free in no time, Sam!" The boy said.

The girl looked down at her geek friend, before sighing. "You _gotta_ be kidding me." She mumbled.

Meanwhile, Danny had crouched down on the ground. Suddenly, he jumped up and somersaulted in the air, before swinging his leg around to kick the ghost.

Unfortunately for him, the Lunch Lady caught his foot in her hand right before he managed to hit her. She seemed annoyed as she held him by his foot, upside-down. "Don't you see!?" She said, while he remained surprised. "This is why you need meat! You're skin and bones!" She tossed him off to the side and toward a wall.

Danny was sent flying through the wall. If he hit the wall, he'd probably break most of his bones. He didn't need that- so, he managed to turn intangible. He phased halfway through the wall and bumped a little on the floor.

The Lunch Lady held up her hand and it began glowing green, causing even more spectral energy to invade the air. She summoned some shish-kebobs to come out from a box. Their pointed ends were aimed straight at Danny.

Quickly thinking, Danny made his body split into two sections. This was a power he wasn't really comfortable using, but he had to do it. He had to distort his body, or the shish-kebobs would have done it for him.

He smiled, seeing that his power had worked. His smile faded as soon as he realized what the Lunch Lady was now doing- she was summoning _all_ of the meat from _every single_ box in the room!

Danny made himself piece back together before he looked at the ghost and her new meat-armor. She grew huge and fired some meat at Danny, which made him turn back into a human at contact. She grabbed him in her meaty hands. _"So you are the living ghost I heard the rumors about? You don't look like the part- you don't eat enough meat!_" She transmitted.

Tucker was just about to eat the meat on his fork when it flew off and attached itself to the Lunch Lady. The same thing happened to all of the meat that had trapped Sam as well.

The two friends ran forward while looking up at Danny, who was struggling against the ghost's strong grip. Tucker held up his fork and knife dramatically. "Help's on the way, buddy!" He yelled out, just as the Lunch Lady threw Danny off to the side again. Danny yelled in protest at this and turned intangible long enough to pass through the wall.

The ghost towered over Sam and Tucker, before growling at them. They shook in place, afraid of this ghost. If she could beat Danny, she could easily beat them. "Run?" Tucker asked, voice quivering.

Sam slightly nodded. "Run." She agreed as the two zoomed off. Tucker had dropped the fork and knife as the two ran for the door. The Lunch Lady shot out a blast of meat and blocked the exit, while knocking them both back.

Danny held the back of his head in his hand as he partially phased back into the room. Sam and Tucker ran screaming from the ghost and Danny flew behind them, and the Lunch Lady who was following Sam and Tucker.

Danny flew over all of them and watched as the Lunch Lady made fists with her hands and prepared to slam them down on Sam and Tucker. Quickly, Danny flew down and grabbed both teens before turning all three of them intangible and bringing them through the wall.

The Lunch Lady was surprised at the lack of teens and couldn't stop herself from slamming into the wall and splattering meat everywhere.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had been phased outside and their intangibility faded away. Danny's exhaustion seemed to be catching up with him now. "Gee, Danny. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls… You must be exhausted." Sam said, concerned for her friend.

He looked at her. "_What? _Of course not!" His tiredness showed on his face again. "What would give you that idea…?" He asked, trailing off on his sentence. Slowly they dropped to the ground and Danny passed out.

Sam and Tucker landed upright on the ground while Danny landed on his stomach, laying down. He shifted back to his human form once again. Sam and Tucker looked at each other, then at their friend.

* * *

At Fenton Works, Jazz opened the front door with a book in her hand. She looked around the empty room, confused. "Mom? Dad?" She called out, taking a few steps forward. Suddenly, the door slammed behind her and two smoke bombs rolled out in front of her and went off.

"Now, Maddie! Hit her! I'm moving in!" Jack yelled out. His daughter shrieked, being very confused about what was going on. "Get my back!" He yelled.

The smoke cleared to show a very annoyed Jazz with arms crossed, her parents latching on to her legs. The Fenton Xtractor was attached to the bottom of her hair. Slowly, her parents released her legs. Jazz turned and walked off, pulling the Fenton Xtractor along as well. "This is _all_ going in the memoir." She muttered, keeping her arms crossed the whole time.

Her parents finally got up, off of the floor. The door flew open again to show Sam and Tucker holding an unconscious Danny in their arms. "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school day! Poor Danny nodded off!" Tucker fibbed. Jack raised an eyebrow at the story. "We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever." He said, as he and Sam had started carrying Danny upstairs.

Sam nervously listened to Tucker's poorly instructed excuse. She'd have to just go along with it for now. "Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!" She said, just as she and Tucker had gotten to the top of the stairway.

Jack looked up toward the ceiling while thinking. "Hmm…" He muttered, eyes narrowing.

Maddie seemed to understand what her husband was thinking and she quickly dismissed that thought. "_Jack_, Danny is not a ghost." She told him.

"You're right." Jack said as his eyes narrowed at the sight of his daughter struggling to pull the Fenton Xtractor off of her hair. "_Jazz_ is."

* * *

Danny woke up with a yelp. Last thing he had known- he was fighting a meat monster. Not sleeping. So, why was he in his bed? Was the whole thing a dream? "Ah! W-w-what's going on!?" He asked, seeing Sam and Tucker looking down at him.

"You passed out." Tucker answered, before looking at Sam. "We took you home. You've been asleep for _four_ days!" He said.

Quickly, Danny sat up. "_Four days!?_" He asked, not believing it.

Tucker chuckled. "Nah. It's only been a couple hours." He confessed.

Danny laid back down and stared at the ceiling. He was still shaking from the fight. Sam put her hands on her hips before glaring at her meat-loving friend. "Knock it off, Tucker! This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed!" She scolded.

Tucker looked at her angrily. "_Me_!? _I _almost got him killed?" He questioned, quite frustrated with her. "The only reason this happened is because _you_ had to be unique. _You_ had to take the meat away!" Sam crossed her arms and turned away from him. Danny was about to interrupt them, but he decided against it. Tucker started to storm off. "And I'm gonna get it back!" He declared, leaving the room.

Sam angrily glared after him. "You want to change that menu back!?" She questioned, running up the bedroom door and stopped there. "You're gonna have to go through _me_ to do it!" She yelled, slamming the door behind her and leaving Danny in his bed.

He was shocked at what happened, but he knew that the two friends would get over it eventually. He gave a slight sigh. "Ah… Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." He said.

* * *

Danny stared up at the scene around him. "Or _not._ Maybe it'll be worse." He said, staring at the meat-lovers stage. There were girls in hot dog outfits who were dancing on stage. There were meat balloons everywhere around there, people were dressed as meat, as well as many other things.

Tucker came out, carrying a microphone. "What do we want!?" He questioned.

The crowed began to chant. "MEAT!"

Tucker victoriously grinned out into the crowd of meat-loves. "When do we want it!?" He asked.

The crowd looked determined. "NOW!" They yelled in response.

Danny looked at the other group of protestors. They were a bunch of hippies, laid-back people, and goths. Sam was standing on top of a school bus while yelling into a microphone and holding a sign that said, 'now'. Both the crowd and Sam were chanting. "Veggies now! Veggies forever! Veggies now! Veggies forever!" They chanted.

Sam glanced over in Danny's direction and was next to him seconds later. Tucker was now on the other side of the young halfa. Sam and Tucker were staring at each other. "You guys put together two protests in _one _night?" Danny questioned.

Tucker glared at the goth, before answering. "Meat-eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly." He said with determination clear in his voice.

Sam glared back at Tucker, equally determined, "Ultra Recylco-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even _faster_." She said.

Danny looked between the two. "Don't you guys think this is a _little_ extreme?" He asked, crossing his arms at his two friends and their crazy antics.

Tucker didn't even stop his glare to look at his best friend as he spoke to him. "No choice, buddy! You're either with me!" He said, knowing Sam would finish the sentence.

Sam glared at Tucker again. "Or you're against him!"

Sam and Tucker both towered over Danny, which made him duck down a little bit. "So whose side are _you_ on!?" They both yelled out, just as spectral energy flooded the place.

The wind started to blow strongly and the sky turned gray. Sam and Tucker's eyes widened as cackling was heard all around the outside area. Someone yelled angrily as a meat truck burst open and its contents flew around a certain spot. The meat started to form into a very familiar monster. "It's _lunchtime_!" She screamed out.

The protestors began screaming in terror and they fled the scene. Tucker stared at the meat monster, wide-eyed. "_Meat_! Why have you _betrayed_ me!?" He asked.

Danny looked up at the meat monster, then at his friends. "Guys, time to make up!" He looked up. "_Now_!" He yelled frantically. Quickly, Sam and Tucker hugged each other while covering up Danny, despite their anger at each other.

Seconds later, Tucker and Sam broke away from each other to reveal Danny Phantom where Danny _Fenton_ once stood. Danny quickly shot off and into the sky to fight the monster.

* * *

Jazz was talking to a goth while sitting away from the chaos. Neither her, or the goth, had noticed what was going on around him. "Spike, you have to open up to your parents! Be true to yourself _and_ them!" She said. "I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything." She said, just as a net suddenly appeared and shot off, wrapping itself around Jazz. She was pulled away and toward her parents, who were reeling the net in.

Jack popped out of the bushes. "I got her!" He exclaimed. Maddie poked her head out from the bushes and she looked at her daughter. "And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!" He said, glancing at his wife.

Maddie looked at Jazz in the net skeptically. "I don't understand. If Jazz is a ghost, why hasn't she just phased through the net?" Maddie asked.

Jazz angrily looked at her parents. "Because I am _not _a-" She threw the net off of her. "ghost! You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and _worse_!? I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves!?" She asked, glaring at her two parents.

Jack pointed the Fenton Thermos at her. "Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!" He yelled out, but nothing but a spark flew off of the Thermos. Jazz looked at the Thermos then glared at the device. Jack stared at it, upset with the results. He shook it a little bit. "Hmph. Darn thing _still_ doesn't work!"

Meanwhile, Danny had been charging at the Lunch Lady again. He was right in front of her now._ "This is MY town! You are not welcome here!"_ He transmitted. The Lunch Lady gave out a ferocious yell, and then she tried to punch Danny who managed to fly out of the fist's way. Then the ghost attempted to slap Danny with her other hand, and Danny managed to avoid that as well. Finally, she attempted to uppercut him.

That attempt also failed as he dodged it. He kicked the ghost and knocked her over. The giant monster landed hard on the ground. Sam and Tucker smiled as they watched this- the spectral energy wasn't bothering them as much as it usually would. "He really _is_ getting better." Tucker commented as Danny looked down then smiled.

Then, the ghost boy frowned and turned his attention back to the ghost. She punched him and sent him flying. Sam ran towards where Danny was and flinched. "I sure hope he can take a punch!" She yelled out.

Danny had been flung towards a passenger airliner that was flying overhead. A flight attendant had been giving a businessman some water while smiling. "There's your water, sir!" She said enthusiastically.

Both the businessman and the flight attendant's eyes widened as Danny phased through the plane. They watched as Danny phased through the floor again, but this time he grabbed the businessman's water cup out of his hand. "Thanks!" Danny yelled out in his ghostly voice. It echoed throughout the room.

As Danny flew back toward the ghost, he splashed the water on his face. Then he threw the cup aside.

* * *

All while Danny was fighting the ghost, Jack and Maddie were looking at a very irritated Jazz who had her arms crossed in front of her. Jack suddenly smiled, before looking at the Thermos in his hand. "I, Jack Fenton, from this day forth- do hereby turn my back on ghosts." He said seriously, just as Danny had been flying toward the school.

He slammed into the ghost, which caused meat to fly everywhere. None of the three noticed the explosion in the distance, or that there was a giant crater that formed as the meat fell from the sky. Danny weakly got up out of the crater. "Oh, dear!" The Lunch Lady yelled out. Danny looked up, surprised by the ghost's bipolar actions. She stood before Danny, frowning. "What a mess!" She looked at him with an expression of worry on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Danny managed to pull himself out of the crater and he rubbed his left arm a little bit. "Yeah, I think so." He answered the ghost.

She had a small smile on her face, before it changed to anger. "_Tough_! Because _you_ being okay is _not_ part of my balanced diet of _doom_!" She screamed out.

The meat on the ground started floating while glowing a sickening green because of the spectral energy. It swirled around for a second, before it shifted to form several meat monsters. Danny flew up a little bit and the meat monsters jumped after him.

Danny did a flying kick that sliced through the meat monsters. He twirled in a circle as he kicked them all apart, then he fell back to the ground. He looked up, only to see that the meat monsters began to form again. He stood up while looking at the sickening creatures. "Well, I wasn't expecting that!" He yelled out, just as the rings formed around his waist. They traveled over his body and turned him back into a human. Danny looked down at himself in surprise. "Or that!"

The meat monsters leapt at him, then grabbed Danny. He tried to fight them off but they managed to hold on to them. They flew upwards, carrying Danny with them. Two or the monsters let go of him while the other three dangled Danny upside down by his legs. Danny yelled out in surprise.

Meanwhile, Jack was looking down at the Fenton Thermos. "Well, this Thermos can't trap ghosts because ghosts don't exist." He said, tossing the device back. His wife and daughter stared at him in shock at his behavior.

Danny was still being dangled by his legs when the Thermos whacked him in the face. Danny managed to catch it. "The Fenton Thermos!" He realized. "But how am I going to get it to work!?" He questioned.

The three meat monsters suddenly let go of Danny and tossed him toward the ground. Danny yelled out as he plummeted toward the ground. "Change back!" He yelled out, frantically. "Change back!"

Suddenly, the white rings formed around his waist and washed over him, turning the completely human Danny Fenton into the undead creature known as Danny Phantom.

The five meat monsters stared at him, surprised. They furiously glared at him, and then they began to chase after Danny- who was now heading straight for the ground in front of his parents and sister.

He fell through the ground, while yelling something out. "Thanks for the Thermos!" He yelled.

Jack stared at the spot Danny was at and smiled happily. "Hah! Ghost Kid! I was right!" He yelled out, staring at his daughter victoriously. "You were wrong!" He practically sang. "Ghosts exist!" He laughed. "I never doubted it for a second!" He boasted.

Jasmine only put it off as a hallucination though. Jack laughed until a large amount of meat fell down and landed on top of the family.

Danny had phased back out of the ground while holding the Fenton Thermos. "No! Soup's not of today's menu!" The Lunch Lady screamed out after seeing the Thermos.

Danny looked at the ghost. _"I told you to leave. You didn't listen. So, I will make you leave."_ He transmitted.

He looked at the ghost, determined. "I'm changing the menu! _Permanently_!" He yelled out, grabbing the top of the Thermos. "Please work?" He asked quietly, just as he popped the top of the Thermos off. He aimed it at the Lunch Lady. "I hope I'm right!" He yelled out.

_How do I power it? How do I power it? _He thought frantically, while trying to figure out how to operate the thing. _Maybe I can just use spectral energy!_ He thought, before smiling.

A blue glow surrounded him and then the Thermos. It charged up and pushed him back a little bit. The energy from the net surrounded the surprised ghost and trapped here. "No!" She screamed as she struggled to escape the vortex.

Danny had changed back to his human form and closed the Thermos. Sam and Tucker had been trapped under one of the protest balloons and now Danny was helping Sam up. "What happened?" She asked him. "Where's the ghost?" She asked.

Danny looked down to the Thermos and smiled. "My parents have their moments!" He said, just as his eyes widened. He heard a faint beeping noise in the distance and he scrambled to hide the Thermos behind him.

The Fenton Finder was the source of all of the beeping. "Ghost directly ahead." It said. The meat covered Jack and Maddie walked forwards, with Jack being the one holding the Fenton Finder. "You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead." Danny gave them a weak smile as they looked up from the Fenton Finder and at their son.

"Aw, sorry dad." He said, pointing behind him with his thumb. "You just missed him." Danny fibbed.

Jack stared forward. "We got a runner!" He yelled out, just as him and Maddie ran off in the direction that Danny had pointed.

Jazz watched her parents take off and her arms were crossed. "_Great_." She muttered. "Back to square one." She walked off, clearly annoyed at the 'hallucinations'.

Tucker stared at his best friend. "So, you're not gonna tell 'em?" He asked.

"Nah." Danny said. "I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-" He was interrupted when a hand landed on his shoulder. Danny's eyes widened and he glanced upward to see a furious Mr. Lancer.

"In a world of _trouble."_ Lancer finished.

* * *

It was nighttime now, and they were still cleaning up the mess from the fight. "_Manson_!" Lancer yelled out through the megaphone he was holding. "Pick up that T-bone!" He ordered.

Sam looked at it, disgusted. "With my _hands_?" She asked.

Lancer ignored the question and looked toward Tucker. "_Foley_! Pick up that Turfwich!" He ordered the meat lover.

Tucker was just as disgusted as Sam had been. He picked one up from its corner. "With my _hands_?" He asked.

Lancer seemed pleased and he took a bite off of his chicken leg. Then, he walked off.

Danny was sweeping up some meat and Dash stood, leaning up against the dumpster where the collected meat was while he watched Danny sweep up the food. Dash was clearly pleased with this, and he laughed at him.

Danny angrily looked toward Dash and went to the side of the garbage bin. _If only I could get him back for this! But maybe I can… _He thought, making his hand go and touch the side of the dumpster. He turned it intangible and made it all fall on to Dash, before making it return to normal.

Dash was buried in a large pile of meat, and he poked his head out. "Fenton! A little help!?" He asked, struggling against the meat.

Danny was pleased with the little task he accomplished. "Whatever you say, Dash!" He yelled out. "Whatever you say." He smirked as his eyes started to glow a toxic green.

* * *

**The whole **_"this type of talking"_** does NOT happen on the show. If you're wondering why Danny seems… more mature… when he talks like that, let me explain something. That isn't DANNY talking. That is PHANTOM. It's his ghost half- and that strange feeling he keeps getting? He's feeding on emotions when that happens.**

**IK, that doesn't happen on the show… but this, is meant to be a creepier version of it. So, that's also why I took all of the dialogue (minus the transmitting) from a show transcript.**

**I came up with the transmitting idea when I thought this: If he can be only visible to ghosts (see Splitting Images), why can't he only be heard by them?**

**And the whole 'spectral energy' thing is my idea as well. It tends to mess with the real world and its items, and it's highly dangerous. It works like radiation, except it has a very different effect.**

**I also made the ghosts seem creepier. Did my plan to make the show creepier work?**

**I hope it did~ Now, I have to go write a transcript for the episodes that don't already have one written! Later~ You can ask me questions on this~**


End file.
